fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
East Hall
|image = FNAF SMBX East Hall.png|type = Level|level = 10|intref = lv10_east_hall|introduction = Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX}} The East Hall is a location in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. This area is a large hallway, that allows the animatronics to visit the Dining Area and the Night Guard's Office. It is one of two penultimate areas leading to the night guard, with the other one being the West Hall. The leftmost area of the East Hall contains the entryway from the Dining Area, an information sign pointing towards the night guard's location (in case a visitor gets lost) and a cabinet with a moon on top of it. To the middle left are decorations hanging from the ceiling with 11 cupcakes placed in front of them. These cupcakes light up the pathway for the night guard, so they have a better time spotting intruders at night. In the middle of the East Hall features two security cameras, which are each mounted onto their own small platform. To the middle right, there are more wall decorations featuring 11 moons sitting in front of them. Just like the cupcakes, these are meant to light up the pathway for the night guard. To the very right of the East Hall is the West Hall corner, which features two security doors and a door light. The secret orb of the East Hall is easy to miss, as it is easy to mistake mix it up with the wall decorations. Features The East Hall is notable for being one of the three rooms, which feature enemies, that can harm and destroy the animatronics, with the only other two rooms featuring such hazards being the West Hall and the Night Guard's Office. The enemies in question are the security doors, which an crush animatronics and Mike who can break them by flailing with his arms while nervously rocking in his chair. Gallery FNAF SMBX East Hall.png|Golden Freddy and Freddy in the East Hall FNAF SMBX East Hall left side.png|Bonnie in the East Hall FNAF SMBX East Hall middle.png|Bonnie visits the 11 cupcakes in the middle of the room FNAF SMBX East Hall middle 2.png|Bonnie collects the secret orb while being watched by Mike Schmidt via the East Hall's security cameras FNAF SMBX East Hall middle right.png|Bonnie waves the 11 moons goodbye and leaves them behind as he advances towards the East Hall Corner's security doors FNAF SMBX East Hall Corner.png|Golden Freddy being lit up by the East Hall Corner's door light and evading the security doors with Freddy standing outside FNAF SMBX East Hall Corner 2.png|Bonnie being lit up by the East Hall Corner's door light Soundtracks * West Hall/East Hall * West Hall/East Hall (Overworld) Note, that these tracks came with Super Mario Brothers X and the creator of FNAF SMBX takes no credit for the music in this game. All credit for the ingame music goes to Nintendo. Trivia The West Hall and the East Hall Not only does the East Hall share both its level and its overworld track with the West Hall, it is also based on the West Hall's level layout. As such, both levels feature the same length, same security camera placement, as well as the same start and end points, but anything in-between is different. In their earliest alpha stages, the East Hall was simply a copy of the West Hall's original layout and even over the course of the levels' development, the two levels were almost identical. This was before the game's creator added more details. Difficulty and Reward When comparing both levels, the cupcakes and moons found in the East Hall make it way easier to complete than the West Hall. Then, unlike the West Hall, it also doesn't truely reward the player for playing safe, as lives do matter very little in a game based on exploration like the first installment of FNAF SMBX. Category:Levels